Butch's Cowlick
by wildone97
Summary: Werid things happen when one rips out a cowlick. The Rowdyruff's learn this the hard way. R&R plz :D me love you long time!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so like I just thought of this and thought it was hilarious and hoped you guys would like it. it's mulitchapter but i have the other chapter's on me i'm just waiting for rewiews to put the others up! ^-^ :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>One day the Rowdyruff Boys were just layin' around doin' what they did on a regular basics; like watching TV, playing video games, fighting with each other. Yep! Same old, same old. Right at this moment, Boomer was sitting down with a bowl of popcorn, munching away, while watching his brothers fight over something he forgot about. Sensing it had no real meaning, even though they kept mentioning it though the fight. They also kept changing what they were fighting over! So yeah, like anyone else by now that would have seen them fight, he just gave up and enjoyed the senseless violence. Let's tune in to the fight!<p>

"You douche bag! You think you're sooo fucking smart!" Butch yells.

He continuously throws punch after punch trying to hit Brick. Brick, on the other hand, just dodged every thing Butch sent his way, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. This continued to make Butch even angrier.

"I'll wipe that damn smirk off your face!" he growled.

He did a swift kick on the ground to try to knock him down. Brick jumped up like it was a silly game of jump rope. Butch then tried a round house kick to his face, just as his foot was inches from his face Brick bent backwards like the Matrix. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Butch still wasn't able to get any lick on Brick. He was toying with him. Just to tire him out then, as he was very good for, just kick him down when he's weak. He finally decided to put up a fight now. Butch had charged at him, right when he was about a foot away, Brick stepped out of the way and stuck his foot out. Butch was now air-born. he saw this and was about to crash into the wall but hurried and put his feet there and bounded off the wall. With his fist extended, Butch prepared to hit Brick square in the face but, as soon as he reached him he grabbed his arm, threw him to the ground, and put him in a pinning headlock. Boomer saw this, jumped off the couch and ran up to them.

"One, two, three!" he yells, then rings a small bell.

"Awww come on this is a bunch of bull!" Butch roared.

"Ha," Brick declared, he still had Butch down the way they were the only thing in Bricks face was a lock of hair that shoot strait from Butch's head. Brick thought for a little then came up with an idea.

"Butch dude," Brick says, "we're 16 now."

"Yeah," Butch answers confused, "What about it?"

"You need to get rid of the god damn cowlick!"

"What," he yells with complete horror in his face, "You sadistic bastard! Why would you do that?"

"Come on you're freakin' too old for it anyway," Brick tells him grabbing a hold onto the lock.

"Umm Brick," Boomer interjects, "I don't think you should do that weird things happen when you take people's cowlicks out their heads."

"That's right Boomer you don't think," Brick then glares, "It's a freakin' piece of hair, it's illogical that anything will happen."

With that he yanks it out of his head. Butch's face just turns to a dazed look with his eyes glazed over and mouth slightly open. Suddenly, smoke starts to come from the top of his head, which fills the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Brick calls out confused.

"I told you something weird was gonna happen!" Boomer yells at him.

"Shut up Boomer!"

They go out on the balcony dragging Butch with them.

"Dude," Boomer turns to Brick, "You broke Butch!"

"Shut up Boomer I don't know what the hell is going on, but we got to find out how to fix it."

"How 'bout we try to put it back in his head?"

"What?"

"Hey, does it seem like we have any other solutions?"

"Fine, at least we still have his cowli-"

Just as he was saying that a bird swoops down and takes off with the hair.

"God damn it!" Brick yells out frustrated, "Boomer, I'll go and get the hair from the bird, you stay here and try to see if you can find something else to get Butch back to normal."

"Alright," Boomer agrees, and Brick was off.

Boomer starts to look around the house for something to put in the hole in Butch's head. For some reason he saw a little wand randomly.

"Hmm I wonder where this came from?" he wondered.

He saw that the end of it was the same size as the hole, so commonsense in his head told him to try the wand. When he did this, a bright light begins to shine from Butch's head. When the light dims, he sees a tiny, little person with wings.

"Hi," it says, "I'm the Cowlick Fairy!"

There was a silence then finally,

"Oh my god, The Cowlick Fairy!" Boomer happily exclaims, clapping his hand together.

Brick came back in the house then looking for Boomer.

"Brick," he says bringing the fairy with him, "Look it's the Cowlick Fairy she's here to help us!"

"Boomer," Brick says rubbing his temples, "There is no such thing as fairies and there is no possible way this is all happening because of a damn cowlick!"

The Cowlick Fairy started to cry and poofed away.

"Aw Brick, you made her cry and leave."

Brick just slaps his face.

"Hey," Boomer asks, "What happened to the cowlick?

"Well," he started, "I chased the bird down, but while doing that it dropped it, then a cat started to run away with it. I chased the cat which got scared by me flying toward it and dropped it but it was in an open field so I knew it would take me forever to find it so I came back here."

"So we have to find some way to get a normal Butch, and you made the Cowlick Fairy go away so how are we gonna do this?"

"Ugh! Just find something around the damn house to put in Butch's head."

* * *

><p>Yay! and if you like send me an object they could put in Butch's head to see if it works lol So R&amp;R come on press that little button below, u know you want to, it loves to be touched ;) lol<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this was longer then I thought it would take me well I just might finish this soon im going to camp next week for 10DAYS that's the longest I've been away from home with people I don't know and we cant bring any type of electronic with us shhhhh im still gonna bring my phone so I can still check fanfiction lol oh and im going to one all the way in Michigan called Blue Lake (I live at the tip of lake Michigan I don't want stalkers lol) it's a fine arts camp please don't think I'm a band geek because I play an instrument lol although mine is so big if I can pick it up as a weapon you'd be knocked out cold for days lol it's an orchestra instrument well enough about me lets get on with the story :D

* * *

><p>Boomer and Brick were now looking for anything to get Butch back to normal.<p>

"Hey Brick, how about we use this?" Boomer asks, holding up a pencil.

"Fine whatever," Brick says. They put it in his head and then a beam of light consumes the room. When it fades away it shows Butch wearing a pair of glasses.

"Butch!" the yell, running to hug him.

"Yes, yes it is I," he says in an accent, pushing them off, "Now get off of me."

"Why are you talking like that?" Boomer asks.

"That's preposterous I am talking perfectly fine."

"Preposterous?" Brick questioned, "The last time I checked you had the vocabulary of a third grader."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmmmm," Boomer thinks, "maybe this is a side effect of putting that pencil in your head maybe if the Cowlick Fairy was here-"

"Pencils? Fairies? This is absolute madness!"

"Oh Yeah," Brick says, "Well what are your views on this?"

"Well by quantum theory…"

Butch went on and on with his explanation. Showing different diagrams and everything. Brick's eye started to twitch. Lets go see what's happening in there.

_**In Brick's Head**_

Little Bricks are running around everywhere, going crazy, screaming, and destroying things.

"OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD!" A computer voice echoes through his whole brain.

"I don't know what's going on!" one Brick yells.

"This all doesn't make sense!"

"I want my mommy!"

_**Back to the Outside World**_

"AHHHHHH!" Brick yells.

He then jumped on Butch and pinned him down.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Butch asks.

"I'm getting rid of this thing because you are annoying as fuck!"

He rips it out of his head, then stomps on it multiple times.

Butch goes back to the way he was before.

Brick finally stops after burning it with his fire breath and then disintegrating the ashes with his laser vision. He is now panting.

Boomer just looks at him, "So…what do we do now?"

* * *

><p>Okay sorry it's short guys but yeah I'll update tomorrow around the same time so gimme some ideas please :D Josephine Dark had a great idea but I'll save it for later alright guys seeya later R&amp;R please you know the button likes to be fingered by that mouse lmao I know that's so wrong don't judge ;D oh and here's a pic of my instrument if ya wondering what it looks like this it's called the Double Bass :D http: www. dicts. info/img/ud/double_bass. jpg


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I didn't get as many reviews as I would like so I didn't update but I'm leaving Wednesday so might as well lol so here you go! ^-^

* * *

><p>The boys again began to look for something to replace Butch's cowlick.<p>

"Can we use this?" Boomer asks holding up a candy cane.

Brick just looks at him.

"What!" Boomer questions him, "It seems like we can put anything there."

They put it in his head and again a beam of light comes up. When it goes away Butch is there buuuuuut he's…

"Fat is hell!" Brick exclaims.

"What the fuck did you two do to me?" Butch yells.

"Butch you're back to normal!" Boomer cheers then looks, "but you're huge…awesome!"

Brick and Butch both face palm themselves. For some reason Butch got an odd feeling to go to the kitchen.

"Why the hell am I going to the kitchen?" he thinks out loud.

"Because you fat as hell," Brick snickers.

"Shut the hell up Brick," he retorts, grabbing a wall while his feet still moved, "I asked that because I'm not moving on my own!"

They go over there and see that Butch had let go of the wall. He was now eating everything.

"What the fuck is going on guys?" He asks stuffing a cupcake in his mouth.

"Ummmm well this might be another side effect to what we put in you head." Boomer says.

"What are you talking about?" he yells, consuming more food, "Just get me back to normal!"

They finally take the candy cane from his head, and he turns back…and so does his weight.

"Let's try this," Boomer holds up a jalapeño pepper.

Brick again just looks at Boomer, "Really?"

"Hey, it's worth a shot."

He puts it in his head, then when they see him he looks perfectly fine.

"Butch!" They say running to him.

"Hey-"

**Scorch**

"-guys!"

**Scorch**

Both Brick and Boomer where now covered in ash.

"What-"

**Scorch**

"The-"

**Scorch**

"Hell-"

**Scorch**

They were now hiding behind the fire proof couch that Mojo got it when Brick got his power.

"Why am I-"

**Scorch**

"Breathing fire-"

**Scorch**

"It looks like the side effect of the pepper!" Boomer tells him, "Brick will go over there and take it out!"

"Why do I have to do everything?" Brick asks.

"You're the one who's experienced with fire power so go get him," Boomer says, pushing him past the couch. Brick goes over there and finally gets it out of his head. He was still okay! If you don't count all the 3rd degree burns over his body, his scorched clothes, and a little bit of his hair, then yeah he was good. He still protected his hat though.

"So," Brick says painting, "what now?"

* * *

><p>Alright guys I'll update when I get some more reviews :D bye plz click that button it's a whore so you can click it all you want lol and wow i've noticed i'm actually updating on a regular! i'm soooo proud of myself! ^-^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys update time :D I loved the reviews and ideas I altered one a little but it'll still have the same outcome alright on with the story so let's go woohoo oh yeah before i forget...

**WARNING!: The following includes contents that may cause you're mind to explode from not being ready for it. Please, always prepare your mind for anything and everything. If you are not ready please do NOT read. **

* * *

><p>Brick and Boomer were still looking for stuff to get Butch back to normal. In the night they decided to go to the Powerpuff Girls house.<p>

"What if we just use some of Buttercup's hair sense Butch's own hair just makes him do nothing." Boomer told Brick.

When they reached the house, they snuck in to Buttercup's room. Brick sniped a piece of her hair and Boomer put it in a bag. They finally went back to the house.

"Alright," Boomer says, "Let's hope this works."

They put it in his head and when they see him he looks perfectly fine. His eyes were heavy and he look a little confused.

"Butch," they yell, "It finally worked!"

They go over and dog pile him.

"We missed you so much!"

Butch then push them off of him.

"What the hell!" He says his voice a little higher then usual.

He then starts to beat them up.

"Butch," Brick yells at him, "What the fuck?"

He then stops, "Butch?"

He looks at his arms the runs to a mirror and then gives a ear piercing scream.

"What is wrong with you?" Boomer asks. Butch turns around and Boomer looks. He finally noticed the his eyes were a lighter shade of green.

"I'm not Butch!" he shouts, "I'm Buttercup!"

Dun Dun Duuuuuuun

Omg guys cliffhanger!

:O

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh lol im just joshing ya read on I hate when people put cliffies lol

"What!" they yell confused.

"I don' know," he well now she…in he body…umm I don't know let's just say she says, "Wait, What the hell did you guys do!"

"Well we snuck into your room in the middle of the night toke some of you hair in Butch's head because Brick rip the cowlick out of his head so we've been trying to find a replacement but nothing's been working everything's had a weird side effect."

Boomer tells her about everything not noticing Brick giving him signals to not tell her.

"So you're telling me that all this is happening because Brick didn't believe that weird stuff happens when you take out cowlicks?"

Boomer nods.

"How in the hell do you not know that?" she tell him, "It's throws the balance of life off it's a part of someone that can not be tampered with it's-"

"Happened to you before didn't it?" Brick interrupts her.

"Yep, well you need to get something I'll be back later to beat the crap out of you two."

"Bye Buttercup." Boomer says waving.

She the grabs her hair and yanks it out Butch's head who goes back to his fazed out stare.

_**Later**_

There's a knock on the boy's door and to their surprise it was Buttercup in her own body.

"Butch still in a daze?" she questions them.

"Yeah he is."

"Damn," she then walks inside, "I was hoping it was just a really bad nightmare."

"Well," Brick says, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Calm down leader boy I'm just here to help, so no ones else gets hurt by this crazy shit."

"Yay!" Boomer yells, "Helping!"

"Okay, well let's see," she says looking around, "You gotta use anything and every thing that will fit."

She sees a pansy and puts it on his head. When they see him he was then wearing a tight green V-neck shirt, white skinny jeans, and white flip-flops. They all look at him confused.

"Okay," Buttercup says, "First we have to test him out. Go act normal like it's him and hug him."

They do as Buttercup said they should, "Butch!" They give him a hug.

"Ohhh," he says, "I like this."

He then grabs their asses.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Brick say pushing him away, "Did you just grab my ass?"

"Yep nice and firm too."

Boomer throws up. Buttercup is in the back (ROTHLHAO) rolling on the floor laughing her as off. Brick's eye starts to twitch.

"Buttercup! Change. Him. Back. NOW. Before I kill him."

She goes over there still laughing, Butch was now checking his nails in a feminine way. She goes and takes the flower out and he goes back to looking dazed.

"Hey can I see this real quick?" He asks Buttercup.

"Sure," she says and gives him the flower.

Brick then takes the flower rips it to shreds, stomps on it, sets it on fire, and flushes the ashes down the toilet while shoot at them with his heat vision.

"Wow," Buttercup says, "Takes all that huh."

"Yes." Brick says and stomps away, "It turn him _into _a freakin pansy."

"Well let's try this," she holds up a rose.

"Okay but this time you check him."

She puts it in his head when he comes up he looks like his normal self.

"Hey Butch, you back you normal," she says, "Your brothers are being some wimps so they sent me to make sure."

Butch turns and looks at her and it seemed like his face changed when he saw her. HE comes up to her.

"Well hello there sweet thang," he says.

Buttercup just looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't believe we've meet before," he takes her hand and kisses it, "I'm Butch."

"Yeah we have and you should remember," she says taking her hand back, "I'm Buttercup, I'm the one who kicked you ass on several occasions and will look for an excuse to do it again."

"Oh, feisty now aren't we," he says and puts an arm around her shoulder, "How 'bout we go out tonight."

"How 'bout no."

"How 'bout yes."

"No."

"Come on babe me, you, movie, dinner, anywhere you wanna go. And maybe a little something else afterward."

She then grabs his hand, "Well you know…" Then she flipped him.

"That really sounds nice by I'm gonna have to pass."

She grabbed a hold of his shirt while he was on the floor.

"But never ask me that again EVER."

"Well this is a nice position," he says.

He then switches he around and wraps his arm around her waist holding her arms down.

"But I kindda like this one better. So," he says putting his other hand to her chin, "How 'bout it now?"

"No."

"Ya sure," he says. Then he inched closer to her face.

"Brick," she yells, "Take the rose out of his head now!"

"Now you know how it feels," he says, "maybe I wont."

"Ugh," she then turns to Butch, "never mind I got this."

Just as he was close, he just stopped, the tumbled over, and held his crotch. You know what happened. Females: 1 Males: 0. Buttercup then toke the rose out of his head, stomped on it, punched Brick in the stomach and hit the back of his neck which made him breathe fire, used her heat vision at the same time as Brick's fire breath, then toke the ashes and flew out of the house. When she came back Boomer asked, "What did you do with the ashes?"

"I threw them into the sun." she states plainly.

"Wow and you thought I was rash?"

"Yeah."

"He was my brother!"

"He was my arch enemy!"

"He grabbed my ass!"

"He tried to kiss me!"

"He was being gay and a perv!"

"Ah touché," she says, "You got me beat on that."

"Thank you!"

"Heh heh, you got molested by your own brother."

"Shut up!"

"You know if you didn't have superpowers I can see you being someone's prison bitch."

"Alright I'm just gonna kill you now."

Brick tries to grab Buttercup but she dodges and flies out the house sticking her tongue out. (you know like how she did when she didn't have a special power but could curl her tongue lol)

_**Me&the ppgs&rrbs:Surprise! Happy Birthday Tomboy is Awesome!**_** *balloons&confetti drop from above***

**And for you birthday I paid for this for you! *Butch kisses you on the check then spins you around***

**Me: *gives bat* now hit the piñata!**

**Tomboy is Awesome: Whaaa-*starts swinging everywhere***

**Me: hit the deck!**

**Tomboy is Awesome: *hits piñata but keeps swinging and hits Brick in the crotch***

**Brick: Son of a-*falls over***

**Tomboy is Awesome: *lifts blind fold* oops sorry did I get it! :D**

**Me: Yes! And bonus points for a crotch shot lol**

**Buttercup: Nice! *high fives me&Tomboy is Awesome***

**Me: hope you liked your gift! ^-^Alright guys that's the end of this chapter more tomorrow if I get ideas lol :D bye! Remember to review! It is it's birthday too and it wished to be touched by you lol**


	5. Chapter 5

okay people im back from camp and im now typing the chapter sorry this isn't the chapter update but i would appericate some help! :D i never really write everything right then i write ideas. So nany help would be great! All i can tell you is the big thing is they're trying to get te cowlick fairy back. some people call this lazy, i call it...trying to get the readers involed! :D It's not just my story it's all of ours your the ones reading this you guys should get a say so in it! ^-^...okay i am a little stomped on what to right but once i know a little about what you guys want everything will be A-Okay! :D so if you wanna help me out review or PM me ^-^ ...**Please! Im BEGGING you HELP ME! WAHHHH! T-T I need HELP! I wanna actually finish a story! GIVE IDEAS PLEASE! IM ON MY KNEES!**

*composes myself*

Ahem. well are you going to help or not okay if that didn't work...O_O you're dead to me. heh heh just kidding...not really i'll update when my brian stops hurting and when i don't have writers block anymore also my sis says it's cuz i have a short attention spand which I certainly do not ha-Oooooh Phineas&Ferb the Movie's on! Bye guys :D


End file.
